A Leap in Time
by illusionix
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius and Remus go forward in time to the year 2019, after the Second Wizarding War. James and Lily meet their son and grandchildren, and Remus meets his son. Rated T just in case. HPGW, JPLE, RWHG.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Plans

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One  
****A Change of Plans**

**Lily Evan's POV**

It was the winter of 1977, the last winter I'd ever get to enjoy at Hogwarts. I had come to regard it as a second home, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave just yet.

"LILY!" James bellowed from the common room.

"I'm coming, just give me a second!" I yelled back while grabbing my coat before I descended the stairs.

"Took you long enough," James muttered.

"At least I came down in the end, didn't I?" I smiled. He opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly silenced him with a deep kiss.

"Will you two just quit it? At this rate, we'll never get to Hogsmead," Sirius groaned as Remus chuckled.

"Sirius has a point," James murmured as he pulled away.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. Be that way."

"Aww, come on, Lils," James smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Sirius is just bitter because Sara Hawthorne refused to tag along on our little trip."

"Hawthorne?" I turned around to face Sirius. Hawthorne was part Veela and a serial heartbreaker. "Are you kidding me, Black?"

"No, Evans, I'm serious," he replied. The sides of his mouth turned up slightly at the ridiculous pun.

At that moment, Remus noticed the time turner on a gold chain around my neck.

"What's this, Lily? Present from James?" he asked.

"No, it's a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me as I was attending extra classes this year."

"Time turner, eh?" James remarked, suddenly interested in the tiny hourglass embedded in three gold rings. "So if we turn it, we'll go back in time?"

"Depends on the direction of the rotation, but that's basically it," I nodded. "Aren't we going to Hogsmead?"

"Forget Hogsmead," Sirius grinned. He ripped the gold chain off my neck and extended it before throwing it over the four of us. "Let's get this party started."

"B-but-"

"Relax, Lils," James smiled. "This is going to be fun!"

"Fine," I sighed in resignation. "But if we get into trouble, this is all Sirius' fault."

"Deal," James laughed, as Sirius yelled "Why ME?" in mock outrage.

Nevertheless, he still turned the time tuner a couple of times. The world started spinning and, eventually, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Was too bored to study for Chem so I decided to type this out. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Where are we?**

**Lily Evan's POV**

After what seemed like a very uncomfortable eternity, the world stopped spinning. I opened my eyes and was delighted to find that we hadn't left the common room at all.

"Oh well," Sirius sighed. "Looks like it didn't work."

At that moment, a young girl climbed through the portrait hole and asked, "Mr Potter? Mrs Potter? What are you doing here?"

We stared at her, utterly bemused. She had a delicate frame, emerald green eyes and short red hair. She didn't look like anyone we knew. Adding to the weird factor was the fact that she had just called me "Mrs Potter".

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"I'm Lilliana Ethans," she replied. "I'm in James' year. What's with the youth potions?"

"Youth potions? What-"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I think you've made a mistake," I interrupted James before he could shoot off a whole string of expletives. "I most definitely am not married off to Potter over here."

"But you'd love to be," Sirius sang.

"Oh, shut it, you git. Now, dear," I continued, ignoring Sirius' indignant retorts and James' hurt expression, "would you mind telling us who these people are?"

"Well, Mr Potter's an Auror. He's the famous Harry Potter-"

"My name's not Harry!" James bellowed.

"You do look an awful lot like him," she added, eyeing James suspiciously.

"But you are a Potter," Remus said thoughtfully. "Maybe you two are related."

I grimaced at the thought of another Potter. As if one wasn't enough.

"Well," Lilliana mused. "You do look a lot like his son."

"Son?" James asked, curious.

"Yes, James," she replied. "Like I said, he's in my year."

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "What year is this?"

"2019," she replied in a matter-of-factly way.

I groaned. So we had travelled in time after all. We had travelled 42 years into the ruddy future!

"Brilliant!" Sirius and James exclaimed in unison, their eyes shining with excitement. "It worked!"

"Wait," Lilliana yelled over Sirius and James loud whoops and cheers. "Who _are_ you people?"

"Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"James Potter?" Lilliana echoed incredulously.

"Well yeah, that's who I am-"

"Blimey, Potter! You took a bloody Aging Potion?"

"Aging- what?"

"Last time I checked, you were still fourteen," Lilliana said, narrowing her eyes. "Did you nick it from professor Slughorn, or brew it yourself?"

"I didn't take an Aging Potion!"

"James Sirius Potter! Don't you dare lie to me!" Lilliana warned. "I'll tell Mr Potter and Mrs Potter and make sure you'll get grounded for at least a week-"

"For what, Ethans?" a new voice asked.

Lilliana spun around to meet the eyes of a boy who had just descended the stairs that let to the boy's dormitories. "What did I do now?" he asked Lilliana, genuinely confused, before stopping dead in his track when he saw us.

"Merlin, Ethans," he breathed. "What did _you_ do now?"

"I did nothing, Potter!" Lilliana replied. "They just appeared out of thin air!"

"Appeared out of thin air?" future James repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"Lilliana, dear, I think you made a mistake," I began, only to be interrupted by James.

"Of course she made a mistake," James shouted in horror. "Why on earth would my middle name be '_Sirius'_?"

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "'Sirius' is such an awesome name!"

"Oh shut it, you two," I rolled my eyes.

"I've got an idea!" future James exclaimed. "Hey Ethans, do you still have some floo powder?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she replied, producing a velvet bag. "But we can't use a Hogwarts' fireplace to get to your house! What are you going to do with it?"

"Call mum and dad, of course," future James grinned, before flinging some powder into the common room's fire and saying "Potter Manor". I shot James a questioning glance. Wasn't that where he lived?

"MUM! DAD! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" the boy yelled into the fire.

The coals of a fire rearranged into a face of a middle-aged woman with long hair. "What's wrong, James?"

"Hi mum," future James greeted. "Where's dad?"

"He's gone to get you, Albus, Lily, and the rest of the kids with Uncle Ron and Uncle George," the face replied. Then she caught sight of us. Her eyes widened in recognition and shock. "What in the name of Merlin's pants did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! Ethans did it!"

"I did not! They appeared out of nowhere!"

"James," the woman said sternly. "We will talk about this later, when you get home. And bring those kids with you," she added, eyeing us before her face disappeared.

* * *

We had snuck out of the castle and onto the Hogwarts Express with Lilliana, future James, another James look-alike called Albus, a bushy redhead called Rose and two first years called Lily and Hugo. Future Lily was absolutely delighted that I had the same name as her, and bombarded me on random questions about my various preferences. Remus and Sirius looked utterly baffled, and James kept on muttering to himself that this was "just a blasted prank".

Once we had reached platform Nine and Three Quarters, future James immediately jumped of the train to tackle a middle-aged man who simply laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Daddy! I helped professor Longbottom prune his Shrivelfigs!" Lily exclaimed, giving her father hug.

"That's nice," he smiled, but I could tell from the fact that he was looking at the four of us in shock that he wasn't really paying attention.

James, Sirius, Remus and I took the Knight bus to Potter Manor at Godric's Hollow, seeing that there wasn't enough space for four more seventeen-year-olds, even though Mr Weasleys and Mr Potter were driving one car each. I sighed, staring out at the window. These future Potters looked so much like James. Were they his descendants? If they were, who was his wife?

More importantly, was I going to lose my boyfriend in the future?

"Lily, I don't think you should be worrying about anything," Remus prodded me in the shoulder.

"Me? Worrying?" I attempted to laugh a carefree laugh. "What would I be worrying about?"

"The future," Remus said, eyeing me with concern.

I sighed. "Fine, Remy. I just… I mean, what if he lives up to his reputation? What if he ends up dumping me for another girl? What if-"

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "Haven't you taken a good look at the Potters of the future?"

"Well, they look pretty much like James," I pointed out.

"Yes, they do. And it still is a shock to him," Remus chuckled. "What else did you notice?"

"Well, Albus has Harry's eyes."

"Yeah. Familiar pair of eyes, don't you think?" Remus smiled expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"They have your eyes, Lily. You are James' wife in the future. There will be no break-ups, no crying, no heartbreaks. Just marriage and lust, apparently."

"REMUS!"

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" James asked, raising his eyebrow at the sight of Remus doubling over in laughter.

"Nothing," he choked out. "Just reassuring her of _the future_."

It didn't take long for Sirius to join Remus in his laughter and leave James blushing. I glared at the two marauders.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt. "This is it, folks," the cheerful conductor announced. "Godric's Hollow."

The four of us alighted the bus and marveled at the sight before us. Potter Manor still looked pretty much as James had left it in the past, except it seemed to be newer and slightly rowdier.

"They live at my house," James muttered, dumbstruck. "_My_ house."

"It's the _future_, mate," Remus laughed. "It's not so much of your house anymore."

"Well then, why don't we go and find out if the interior was left untouched as well?" Sirius suggested, before knocking on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately. "Ah," Mrs Potter smiled when she saw us. "Of course. Please, do come in."

We stepped inside, taking off our cloaks before handing them to a house-elf.

"HARRY!" Mrs Potter yelled up the stairs. "THE GUESTS ARE HERE!"

"Coming, love!" a voice replied. Soon Mr Potter, Albus and future James and Lily walked into the living room.

"Now," Mrs Potter glared at her children, folding her arms across her chest. "What is the meaning of this?"


	3. Chapter 3: What's Lost is now Found

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay! My exams are now over (phew) so I'll try to update faster. As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, and reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
What's Lost is now Found**

**Ginny's POV**

"I told you, mum, it has nothing to do with us!" James Sirius exclaimed frantically. "Ethans was the one who said she saw them appear out of nowhere!"

"Appear out of nowhere?" I raised an eyebrow at the marauders and Lily Evans.

"Well, there was this time turner," Sirius began.

"Aha," Harry smiled. "I knew it."

"Knew what, daddy?" Lily Luna asked.

"I knew that your grandfather and his fellow marauders would never be able to resist such a huge temptation."

"Grandfather?" James Sirius and Albus repeated. "He doesn't look like Granddad Weasley!"

"Weasley!" James Potter yelled, outraged. "I'm a _Potter_, for Merlin's sake!"

"But dad," Lily Luna said, "You said that Granddad and Grandmum Potter were dead."

The marauders and Lily Evans stared at Harry as he paled considerably.

"Dead?" James Potter repeated, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm dead?"

"Lily," I warned.

"But mum, it's the truth! Dad said so! Dad said that-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, and Lily Luna quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Go to your rooms, all of you. _Now_!"

The children quickly scrambled up the stairs to their rooms. Harry rarely got mad at them, so his sudden outburst probably scared them.

"Mr Potter," Remus asked. "Is it… Is it true?"

Harry sighed. He turned away and focused his attention on the sitting room's fireplace, not wanting to look at the four pairs of questioning eyes.

"It is," he replied, after a long and awkward silence.

"What-"

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow," I interrupted. "There are some guest rooms on the second floor. Callie will show you the way."

"Follow me sirs and miss," the house elf smiled politely, before leading them up the stairs.

After Callie, the marauders and Lily Evans had left, I pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Stop it," I murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Stop what?" he mumbled, still staring at the flames.

"You don't have to keep blaming yourself for their deaths, Harry. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I didn't exist, then-"

"Shh," I shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "You listen to me, Harry James Potter. You are the bravest and most selfless man I have ever met, and no woman could ever wish for more. You are not responsible for the death of your parents, Sirius, or anyone else who died in the First and Second Wizarding Wars. It was their destiny, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Now it's getting late, so I'm going to check on the children and make sure they're in bed. I'll see you later in our room, Mr Potter," I added with a wink.

The sides of my husband's mouth slowly turned up into a smile. "Sure thing, Mrs Potter."

* * *

When I opened the door to James' room, I found all three of my children discussing the weird sudden appearance of the mauraders and Lily Evans.

"What are they doing here?" Albus frowned. "If they are really who they are-"

"They are! Look at Granddad Potter, he looks so much like dad!" Lily interjected. "But dad said they were dead! He really did! He said they were-"

"James, Albus, Lily," I called. "Bedtime."

"Mum, I really wasn't lying just now! Dad said they were dead! That's really what he told me! I wasn't lying-"

"I know dear," I sat down next to her and stroked her head. "Dad's just going through a difficult time right now, that's all."

"But why-"

"We'll discuss this in the morning. Right now, you three need to go to bed."

With that, I watched Albus and Lily trudge back to their own rooms, utterly perplexed. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to do a lot of explaining tomorrow, and there was a definite part of the process that wasn't going to be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4: Forever and Always

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's Chapter 4! The quick updating is to make up for the long delay. Anyway, **FLUFF ALERT**- "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!"

As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, and reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Forever and Always **

**Lily Evan's POV**

Callie led us up the flight of stairs and showed us where our rooms were.

"Master Harry says Miss Evans and Mr Potter will have to share a room, for there is not enough rooms," Callie told James and I. "Callie hopes Miss Evans and Mr Potter will not mind."

"Mr and Mrs Potter agreed to it?" Remus asked the elf.

"Mistress Ginny does not like it, but Callie is a good elf and Callie must obey what Master Harry says," Callie replied. "Miss Evans, Mr Potter, this is your room."

Callie waved her hand and the door opened. The room had dark wooden floorboards like the corridor, but was painted a neutral ivory. Chocolate brown curtains framed a floor to ceiling window which overlooked a lake. Beside the window was a huge wooden wardrobe that had been painted white. It was the most well decorated room I had ever seen, but what really caught my attention was the king sized double bed facing the window.

I was still staring at the bed when the door had closed with a soft "click". I was going to be sleeping on a double bed. With James Potter.

"Lily?" James asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," I replied softly, still staring at the bed. I imagined my boyfriend lying next to me, his strong, well-muscled arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lily, it's okay. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"Lils-"

"It's been a long day, and time travelling has really drained all the energy out of me," I interrupted. " I'll just go and change for bed."

Before he could protest, I walked over the the wardrobe, grabbed a nightgown. Blimey, the Potters sure were rich. It was made of white silk trimmed with lace and ended at my knees. The top had a babydoll design with three-quarter sleeves.

"Merlin, Lils," James breathed when I'd re-entered the room.

"Like it?" I smiled playfully, twirling around for him to see.

"Like it? I love it," he said, pulling me into his warm embrace. "You look gorgeous."

"So do you," I laughed, tracing the panes of his bare chest. "Since when do you sleep half naked?"

"Since my apparent son tried to humor me with Merlin themed flannel pyjamas."

I laughed as he showed me the pyjamas top. It had yellow stars over the dark blue silk and on the back was a picture of Merlin smiling cheekily.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that it's cute."

"There's still no way that I'm wearing that."

"I'm not complaining," I said, pressing my body against his as he nuzzled my neck.

"Hey," I asked softly. "What about what Mr Potter said?"

"My death?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I figured it must've been for some noble cause," he murmured thoughtfully. "One I'd think was worth dying for."

"But," I pulled away to look at him. "What about me?" The minute I'd said it, I averted my gaze and looked down at my feet, ashamed that such a selfish thought would ever cross my mind.

"Aww, Lils," James chuckled. "I never thought you'd care."

"I'm serious."

"No, you're Lily." He laughed, before using a finger to tilt my chin upwards, forcing me to look into those hazel brown eyes. "Lily, you know I'll never leave you. And if Remus is right, then we'd still be together."

"You're right," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, gently brushing a lock of my red hair out of my eyes before leaning down to kiss me. "Forever and always."


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**A/N:** Ah, Chapter 5. Meaning we're back to business. (I can hear cheers from fluff haters already.) I've decided to look at things through James Potter I's POV this time. I figured that always using Lily Evans would bore you to death.

As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, and reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

**Update:** I've decided to let Harry have talking portraits in his study! Can you guess who they are?

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Revelations**

**James' POV **

The next morning, I woke up with Lily in my arms. I gently stroked her hair, admiring the unique colour that suited her so well. A soft morning breeze blew through the partially opened window and I caught a whiff of her red locks. It was intoxicating, like the scent of honey mixed with that of full bloomed lilies…

At that moment, Lily stirred. "James," she breathed, pressing her lips to mine.

"Morning, love," I smiled. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Extremely," she smiled. "I could get used to this."

"I bet you could. Ready to get dressed?"

Lily and I headed down the stairs to find Padfoot, Moony and the Potter children already seated at the dining table. Mrs Potter was at the stove, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, dears," she smiled. "I presume you've had enough rest?"

"Absolutely," Lily beamed as her stomach growled.

Padfoot barked out a laugh. "You sound like you could eat a horse, Lils!"

"Please, sit!" Mrs Potter smiled. "Don't stand on ceremony!"

Lily and I took our seat at the breakfast table. I surveyed the three Potter kids.

"What are you staring at, Gramps?" the second eldest asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," I groaned. "I'm only seventeen! I'm not _that_ old!"

"Um, Prongs," Moony said. "Seeing that we've just travelled approximately 40 years into the future, yes, we _are_ that old."

"Stupid logic," I grumbled.

"Hey, Gran," Lily piped up. "Dad always said that Gramps was a lot like James. If Gramps wasn't such a charmer, why did you fall for him?"

"Lily!" Mrs Potter hissed. "Don't be insensitive!" I simply glared at the insolent child.

"Oh don't be so mean, James, she's right, y'know," Lily laughed her laugh, the best laugh in the world. I softened up a bit, but couldn't help but scowl at the mere cheek of the child. "Well, he turned out to be alright once he'd deflated his head a bit and started to act more like a seventeen year old."

"Who's head deflated a bit?" Mr Potter yawned, before catching sight of me. "Ah, Dad," he grinned. "Never the charmer."

The rest of the kitchen burst into peals of laughter.

"Some family you all are," I muttered darkly.

"Oh come on, Gramps," the eldest smirked. "We're third generation marauders! What's a little laugh, eh?"

"Third generation, eh?" Padfoot asked. "What were your names again?"

"I'm James Sirius," the eldest said. "So we have a problem here."

"Indeed, we do," Moony murmured thoughtfully as Lily sniggered.

"I'm Lily Luna!" the youngest said brightly. "After Gran!" Lily smiled at that, glad to be appreciated.

"I hope you aren't like her too," Padfoot smirked, earning him a hard whack on the back of his head.

"I'm Albus Severus," the second smiled shyly. "Or just Al."

"Blimey!" Padfoot exclaimed. "You named your son after _Snivellus_?

"Shut up, Black," Lily scolded, smacking the back of his head again. "Don't be rude."

"Dad said that Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew," Albus Severus said with a tinge of pride.

"What?" Padfoot let our another bark of laughter. "Greasy old Snivelly? _Brave_?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"He saved my life," Mr Potter said quietly.

"He- what?" both of ask asked, perplexed. Snivellus saved a Potter? Impossible. That greasy slimeball hated me to death, and the feeling was mutual. He would be incapable of showing compassion to anyone related to me.

"It's Lily!" Moony jumped up all of a sudden, causing us all to flinch. "It must be!"

Seven pairs of eyes questioned his sanity.

"Is this another one of your little 'Eureka!' moments, Remy?" Lily stared at him confusedly. "Because I don't see where this is going."

"Well, it would make sense if he did it for her…" Moony trailed off, surveying me warily. He probably thought I'd explode when he'd mentioned Snivellus' evident love for Lily.

"You know, Lils," I sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said Sniv- Snape liked you."

"That's impossible!" she cried. "He couldn't have! He called me a _mudblood_, for Merlin's sake-"

"But that didn't stop him from loving you," Mr Potter interjected. "Voldemort had feared that a prophecy would come true, a prophecy which predicted that a boy born in late July, to those who had managed to defy him not once but thrice. He thought the boy in the prophecy was me, and proceeded to hunt all of us down. When Snape realised this, he begged Dumbledore to protect mum, to protect all of us. He offered his loyalty in exchange for her protection."

"Snape tried to protect me?" Lily asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it but I could. He probably loved her as much as… Well, as much as I did.

"Maybe… Maybe it would be better to show them," Mrs Potter said. "I know you don't like this, Harry, but you do owe them an explanation."

"I guess you're right, Gin," Mr Potter sighed. "Follow me."

Mr Potter led all of us into his study, a circular room with five portraits on the walls. Only three of them were occupied, the other two were empty.

"Ah," A man in the biggest situated in the center of the room smiled. He looked awfully like Mr Potter, except he had brown eyes. "You remember this day, don't you, Lils?"

"Indeed," the woman beside him laughed. She had thick, dark red hair that fell slightly past her shoulders and emerald green eyes.

"You look like Lily," I thought out loud.

"That's because I am Lily Evans, James," she laughed once more. "Now known as Lily Potter, of course."

"And you are?" I asked, turning to the man next to her.

"Well, I am you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I am James Potter the first."

"You can't be serious-"

"No, he's not," the man in the portrait next to him agreed. He was tall with a head of lustrous black hair and grey eyes. "_I'm_ Sirius."

"Hey!" Padfoot yelled. "That's my line!"

"Thick as always, eh, Padfoot?" The man in the next portrait smirked. He had short brown hair and a pale face with premature lines.

"Why you-"

"Don't even think about it, Sirius," the woman next to the man warned, glaring menacingly at Padfoot's portrait. She had short, spiky hair that framed her pale, heart shaped face. A moment ago they had been bubblegum pink, but they were currently a fiery shade of red.

"Oh come on, Nymphadora-"

At the sound of her name, the witch walked though her portrait and entered Padfoot's before promptly attempting to strangle him.

"_Don't call me Nymphadora!_" she snarled.

Lily's and my portrait sniggered as the other man sighed. He walked out of his portrait and pulled the woman off Padfoot in the portrait, before dragging her back to their own.

"Calm down, Dora," the man said. "He was only kidding."

"Only because your dear old husband laughed at me," Padfoot's portrait retorted, rubbing his neck.

"He was telling the truth," Lily's portrait smirked.

"Fine! Gang up on me, why don't you! I think I'll leave!" with that, Padfoot sidled out of his portrait and disappeared.

"Where did I go?" Padfoot asked, staring at his now empty portrait.

"Never mind you," the metamorphagus snapped, rolling her eyes. Her hair had switched back to bubblegum pink. "It was nice to see you all once again," she said, smiling at the four of us.

"You see us everyday, Tonks," my portrait said pointedly.

"But it's nice to see you _young_. You're too old."

"Hey! I am not-!"

"We'll be leaving now," Lily's portrait interjected, before she and the other man dragged Nymphadora Tonks and me out of our respective portraits.

"Um, sir?" Lily asked. "Didn't you want to show us something?"

"Yes I did," he replied, walking over to a wooden cupboard. He opened it before taking out a stone basin. It was a shallow one filled with a strange silvery substance that looked in between a liquid and a gas.

"This," he gestured towards the bowl. "Is a pensive. Dumbledore's pensieve."

"You _stole_ from Dumbledore's office?" Lily demanded, indignant.

"Of course not!" Mr Potter scoffed. "I would've thought you'd have more faith in your own son, mother. As a matter of fact, Dumbledore gave it to me after his death."

"I did," one of the portraits said. It had been previously empty, but we hadn't noticed entrance of its inhabitant. It was a man with long white hair and an equally long white beard.

"Headmaster?" Lily squeaked in surprise, before she turned to Mr Potter. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine," Mr Potter waved his hand dismissively. "Now, we'll be delving into the memories of Snape before entering mine-"

"Honestly, Potter," the portrait next to Dumbledore's scowled. His entrance had been undetected too. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and a head of greasy, black shoulder-length hair that looked like it needed a good scrubbing. "I didn't give you those memories so that you'd use them against me-"

"He's not using them against you, Severus," Dumbledore assured the man.

"I gave it to you so that you'd understand, Potter!" The man glared venomously at Mr Potter.

"And that's what I'm trying to do, Severus," Mr Potter told the potrait calmly. "Make them understand."

"You're going to let them sneer and mock me for the rest of eternity-"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist-"

"Would you really want Lily to keep on glaring at you for the rest of your existence, Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Snape looked at the empty portrait in the center of Mr Potter's study wistfully before shifting his gaze to Lily.

"Well, no," Snape sighed.

"Do we really have to?" Padfoot whined. "I wouldn't want to know where old Snivelly's been!"

"Neither would I," I shuddered. What were we going to witness? Snivellus professing his undying love for Lily?

"And you think I enjoy this?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Mr Potter glared at Padfoot and me. "You two have been seriously immature. You have greatly wronged him-"

"And have added greatly to Harry's problems, not that he doesn't have enough of them," Mrs Potter added, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you have. Now, we will be delving into his memories first so you can better understand the entire situation, right from the very beginning."

"But Mr Potter-" Moony began

"Harry," Mr Potter corrected. "Just Harry. And your question was...?"

"What's the point if you're going to obliviate us all in the end?"

"Oh you'll get it when the time comes," Mr Pott- Harry replied with a wry smile. "Obliviated or not."

Dumbledore's portrait chuckled.

Mr Pott- Harry took a small bottle filled with the same silvery substance in the bowl and uncorked it, before proceeding to pour the bottle's contents into the bowl. He then used his wand to extract more of the silvery substance from his head, before letting it flow into the bowl as well.

"Now we'll all enter one by one, so no one gets hurt."

The Potter children all dived in, and, eventually, so did Moony, Padfoot and Lily. When it was my turn, I looked at Mr Pott- Harry uncertainly.

"It doesn't hurt, dad," he assured me. "It's like diving into water."

I sighed at the fact that I had to be consoled by my own _son_. What kind of hopeless father was I?

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath, pushed my insecurities to the back of my head and plunged headfirst into the bowl.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince's Dilemma

**A/N: **Just came back from Orlando. :D The Wizarding World of Harry Potter gave me inspiration, so this cropped up (yes, I know that it "took me long enough". sorry). It also made me wish that I owned Harry Potter and Co., but I don't. :(

Reviews and constructive criticisms are still welcome. :)

**P.S.: **I've updated Chapter 5! Do take a look. :D

* * *

**Chapter 6  
The Prince's Dilemma**

**Severus' POV**

I scowled at the stone penseive on the table. Make them understand. As if he could! The whole idea was preposterous! As if Lily could ever forgive me.

And Potter! That arrogant prat was about to see the darkest and deepest secrets that I had concealed safely in my mind for so long, memories I wasn't embarrassed of, but certainly did not want them to witness. He and Black would become completely unbearable after this, of course. To think that I had been so foolish to let his son put up my portrait in Potter Manor, where the two insufferable idiots could annoy me for the rest of my existence!

"Something bothering you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, staring curiously from his portrait next to mine.

"Go away, Dumbledore. I am in no mood to entertain you."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore nodded. "I shall leave you to your thoughts."

With that, I was left alone in my portrait to dwell on my pitiful existence.

I was anything but alive. Just a mere portrait. But it was better not having an existence at all.

Because I couldn't exist knowing that the woman I loved did not love me back. I couldn't exist knowing that she loved another man.

I couldn't exist knowing that, of all the men in the world, she had chosen my arch-nemesis.

And their git of a son decides to torture me by forcing me to watch their playful banter, their romantic exchanges, their passionate kisses.

I'd rather feel Nagini pierce his fangs through my skin again, feel the blasted snake's vile venom searing through my veins, feel the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, like a thousand white-hot knives boring into my skin. I would take it all again and be grateful.

Anything but this damned heartbreak.

Why, in the name of Merlin's blasted beard, had I ever let Harry James Potter put my portrait up in his house? Being confined in a portrait, I am very certain that I hadn't been under the influence of Firewhisky at that time.

"You were touched that he'd named you godfather of Young Albus Severus."

"Dumbledore!" I yelled, furious. "What on Earth are you still doing here?"

"Well, Minevra was out-"

"I don't care, old man! Get out!"

The old wizard nodded and left once more as I sighed in exhasperation. He was partially correct, however, not completely. I had been momentarily stunned, but not because I was touched. I had always known that there was another reason other than the one about my newfound bravery he liked to throw about, and it just came as a shock when I found out what it was.

Now that I think of it, I still remember that day, clear as Veritaserum.

_It was another boring afternoon. I was indulging in a gentle slumble, when-_

"_Severus, wake up."_

"_Nngh," I groaned. "Go away, Minevra."_

"_Really, Severus! Wake up!"_

_I reluctantly opened my eyes. "Don't you have better things to do than antagonise a portrait, Mcgonnagal?"_

"_Oh, quit whining, Severus. Harry's here to see you."_

"_And why would he think I'd like to see him?"_

"_Why can't you at least try to be civil towards the man for once, Severus? He did, after all, go through a lot to get your portrait up here-"_

"_I'm supposed to be _grateful_ for having to listen to those brats you teach come up with ridiculous excuses for their misdemeanor?"_

"_-and clear your name-"_

"_Oh, all right! I'll see him!"_

_Minevra smiled triumphantly, a smile I simply answered with a scowl as she ushered Potter and a small boy into the room._

"_Another Potter brat? Surely you are not following the Weasleys' footsteps, Potter?"_

"_Good to see you too, Snape," he replied, ignoring my previous remark. "This," he said, pointing to the boy, "is my son, Albus."_

"_Albus Potter?" I laughed. "What a ridiculous name!"_

_"Severus!" Minevra chided.  
_

"_If my name is ridiculous, yours is too!" the boy retorted._

"_Al," his father warned._

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

"_But he is telling the truth, Severus." Minevra smiled.  
_

"_What are you going on about now, Minevra?"_

"_Well, Harry has named his son Albus Severus Potter."_

"_He _what_?"_

"_Harry has-"_

"_I heard you the first time, Minevra!" I snapped, before rounding on Potter. "Now, why in the name of Merlin's beard would you do that?"_

"_You know why I would, Snape."_

_I scoffed at the man. "You are as foolish as your father, Potter, always trying to act noble-"  
_

"_Don't you talk to my dad like that!"_

_I turned to glare at the boy that had just yelled in the defiant tone his father had so often used when he was my student. _

"_You're just like your father. Same arrogant air and insufferable hair and-"_

"_And eyes," Potter interjected. "Emerald green eyes."_

_What? I turned to take a closer look at the boy. Indeed, he had inherited his grandmother's eyes- Lily's eyes._

_I looked up at Potter. He nodded, as if he knew what I was thinking._

"_Well," I said when I had finally regained my voice. "That was very, um, nice of you, Potter."_

"_You're welcome, Snape. But my visit here is not simply to introduce you to my son, in fact, I have a request."_

_"And what would that be?"  
_

"_I'd like to add your portrait to the apparition room of my house. I thought that it would be nice if Albus was able to... converse with his namesakes."_

"_Well... I guess that would be alright."_

Oh, if only I had known that it would _not _be alright.


	7. Chapter 7: The Startled Cub

**A/N: **Just a short chapter and the entrance of another well loved character. To compensate for this little stub, Chapter 8 will be coming... soon.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. :)

As usual, I do not own Harry Potter and Co. (sadly) and reviews and constructive criticisms are still welcome. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****The Startled Cub**

**Teddy's POV**

I apparated into Potter Manor to find Severus Snape scowling at nothing in particular.

"Wotcher, Snape," I nodded to him in greeting. "Where's Uncle Harry?"

The man in the portrait merely gave a stone bowl on the table a withering glare before sidling out of his portrait, muttering things darkly under his breath.

It wasn't unusual to see him in a foul mood, but I often tried not to be there when he was unhappy. He's never liked my dad much to start with, and I've apparently inherited the grudge.

Oh well.

Anyway, I looked into the stone bowl. It swirled with silver wisps of smoke-like liquid. There were pictures forming in the liquid, blur, out of focus ones. Instinctively, I leaned forward to get a closer view, but found myself tumbling into the strange bowl.

I landed on the bottom of the bowl with a soft thud. The wisps, now black as midnight, swirled gracefully around me as they began to form a scene. I recognised the place as Headmistress McGonagall's office, except that it was furnished differently and she was not behind the desk. Instead, an old man with long white hair and an equally long beard sat in her chair and mused over a book.

"Albus Dumbledore," a voice said. "He was headmaster at that time."

I turned to see my godfather, Harry, his children and four other people I didn't know also watching the scene.

"Teddy!" James yelled excitedly. "Glad you could make it!"

"Who are they?" I asked, gesturing to the four strangers.

"Who are _you_?" one of the four retorted. He had a head of well kept shoulder-length black hair and striking grey eyes…

"Sirius?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Sirius Black?" But how? He was a dead man, and his portrait didn't look _that_ young.

"Sirius doesn't have turquoise hair," another replied, outraged. He looked a lot like Uncle Harry, except for his eyes. "And to think you'd dare impersonate a marauder when he's standing right in front of you!"

"No!" I hastened to correct myself. "I'm not Black. It's just that you looked a lot like him."

"Of course I look like him," grey-eyes snorted. "I _am_ him. How d'you know about me though?"

"Andromeda," a third piped up. He had sandy brown hair and a weary expression.

"What?"

But I wasn't paying attention. My brain was working overtime to put all the pieces together. Sirius Black was here, as a teenager… how? His appearance meant that the red-head and the Uncle Harry look-alike were Uncle Harry's parents. And the sandy brown haired dude was-

"Dad!" I exclaimed in shock. How was this even possible?

"Pardon?" the teenage version of my father asked, confused. I couldn't believe it! My father was here, _alive_. Not to mention younger than me.

Merlin, this was awkward.

"Er, I mean-"

"Pay attention!" Uncle Harry snapped. "Introductions can wait till later!"

I gulped and focused on the scene. It was Snape wailing to Dumbledore because the Potters, excluding Harry, were dead. I didn't know why Uncle Harry was showing them this, but I guess that, for some bizarre reason, they just had to know.

Man, this is officially the weirdest day in my entire life.

* * *

**A million thanks to:**

**hideyowifehideyokids** (one of my most fervent reviewers), **tez-chan**, **Rapp Fan**, **i3fiction**, **nightwing27**,** Opinionated1234**, **kittykatkitkat**, **Rosefire84**, **leenyg98**, **UltimateGryffindork**, **BlackBlueNSilver951**, **Dimcairien**, **StagAndDoeLover**, **owlsRforever**, **shiny-chang**, **MusicMistress712**, **inusgirllovesmonkeys**, **The Good Child**, **When Hazel Meets Emerald**, **witch07**, **mselphabathropp109**, **elizapi** and **Howl To The Moon**.

I'm sorry I didn't think of this earlier, I really am. But I guess better late than never, hm?

So thanks and thanks and thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8: The Confused Wolf

**A/N:** My sincerest apologies for making you guys wait so long! It's just that the school term has just ended, so I'm slightly more free and could therefore complete this chapter. It's much longer, so hopefully it was worth the wait.

Apparently my christmas wish to own Harry Potter (and Co.) hasn't yet come true, so I'm just going to have to dream on. :/ Keep those reviews coming, though! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**The Confused Wolf**

**Remus' POV**

I tried to concentrate on the scene in front of me, but my mind was on that strange man. I was certain that he was a metamorphagus, for his hair, originally turquoise, had turned a shade of sandy brown when he…

Did he honestly call me '_dad_'?

Am I… Am I really his father?

Merlin, I must've been drunk! What was I thinking, with my lycanthropy and all?

No. No, no, _no_. This is not happening. I must've head him wrongly-

"You've never heard anyone wrongly, Remmy. You've got superb hearing, remember?"

I turned to see Lily with a knowing smile on her face. Damn, I must've said that out loud and she must've found out about my condition.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It's okay, Remmy," she said, patting my arm soothingly. "I know."

"You do?" I stared at her. How could she have known? Did James tell her?

"I figured it out by myself," she continued. "The full moon boggart, the disappearances… all of it."

Shit. "Do you… do you hate me?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Of course not, Remmy!" Lily frowned. "After all, I _am_ James' girlfriend. If I can accept that big-headed git for who he is, I can accept a werewolf to same way."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm being utterly ridiculous, aren't I?"

Lily smiled and patted me on the back. "Glad you know so, Remmy."

Suddenly, the last scene faded and we tumbled out of the penseive and onto the floor. I noticed that all the portraits on the wall were now empty canvases.

"Ow!" Padfoot yelled, having landed bottoms first onto the carpet. "My buttocks will never be the same again!"

"Oh, quit whining, you mangy mutt," Lily said, rolling her eyes as she let Prongs help her to her feet while I brushed the dust off of my robes.

"But Li-ly," Padfoot cried. "That _hurt_."

"I'm not listening," Lily sang, grinning mischievously.

"Oi!" Prongs yelled, annoyed. "Quit flirting with my girlfriend."

"Sorry mate," Padfoot replied, getting up from the floor.

"Hey! You're forgetting the main point here!" future James exclaimed. "Don't you want to know who_ he_ is?"

"James," Harry warned.

"But da-ad! That's Teddy's-"

"James!"

"Come to think of it," Prongs mused, "he _does_ owe us an explanation."

"Why did I ever name him after you?" Harry muttered under his breath exasperatedly, too low for James to hear.

"That's right!" future Lily piped up. "Teddy should have an introduction!"

"Lily-"

"It's okay, Uncle Harry," the metamorphagus replied calmly. "I ought to introduce myself."

"Teddy, are you-"

"Yes," the metamorphagus nodded. "I'm sure. They need to know."

"You mean 'he', right Teddy?" Lily replied.

"Er, kids," Harry quickly interjected. "Why don't you go have a game of quidditch in the pitch?"

All three Potter's brightened at the word 'quidditch'. "Awesome!" they yelled, before racing out of the room.

"You have a personal _quidditch pitch_?" Padfoot demanded, wide-eyed.

"Guys!" Lily chided. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right," Padfoot replied sheepishly. "Sorry. Who are you again?"

"Teddy," the metamorphagus replied.

"Last name?"

"Lupin."

Damn. Please let him be a cousin, please let him be a cousin, please let him be a cousin-

"So," Padfoot continued. "You're related to Moony?"

Please let him be a cousin, please let him be a cousin, please-

"Erm, well, yeah," Teddy replied, looking uneasy. "I mean, I'm his, um…"

Please let him be a cousin, please let him be a cousin-

"Yes?"

Please let him be a cousin, please-

"Well, I'm his son."

Shit.

"Er, Moony?" Prongs asked. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," I managed, though it was barely even a whisper.

"So, who's the mother?" Lily asked.

"Um, well…"

"Well?" Padfoot urged. "Oh, come on, you can tell us."

"Er," Teddy replied, shifting uncomfortably. "My mum's Nymphadora Lupin."

What?

"WHAT?" Padfoot bellowed. "_Nymphie_? My baby cousin?"

"Well, yeah…"

Padfoot glared at me acussingly. "You knocked up my baby cousin!"

"And good thing he did too," Teddy muttered under his breath.

"How could you, Moony?" Sirius yelled in disbelief. "My baby cousin!"

"Calm down, Sirius," Harry chided. "It hasn't even happened yet. And who Tonks wants to marry is her own choice, not yours."

"B-but she's only five-"

"Er, she's not going to be five forever, Paddy," Prongs pointed out.

"As a matter of fact," Harry added, "she was-"

"Twenty-four when she married, and dad was thirty-seven," Teddy promptly interjected, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry. "What?" he demanded defensively. "I like math, and they're my parents!"

"Anyway, that makes Moony… Um…" Padfoot was obviously struggling with the numbers.

"Thirteen years her senior," Teddy supplied.

"Oh, right, thanks… Wait a minute, _thirteen years_?" Padfoot exclaimed in disbelief before pointing an accusing finger at me. "You… you paedophile!"

Oh, great. Just great. Now I'm a paedophile.

"Ugh!" Lily exclaimed exasperatedly before yanking Padfoot's right ear as he yelped in pain. "You listen to me, Black, and _listen good_! Remus is more mature than you'll ever be, and he's your _best friend_! Now stop being such a git and _accept things for what they are_!"

"Ow! Ow!" Padfoot cried, wrenching himself out of her grip. "Geez, Lily, I get it!" Sighing and rubbing his now sore right ear, he turned to me. "Look mate, I'm sorry for being a prat. Forgive me?"

"Well, yeah, of course," I answered absentmindedly, still in shock from this new revelation.

"But, then again, she _was_ my baby cousin-"

"_Sirius_!"

"Okay, ohkay! Geez, Lils, you don't have to yell so loud! I get it!"

"Good," she huffed, much to Prongs' and Harry's amusement.

"Man," Teddy whispered to Harry. "She could give Aunt Ginny a run for her money."

"_What_," Lily growled dangerously, "_did you say_?"

"Um, nothing!" Teddy quickly amended.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted, "now that that's settled, how about having Lunch?"

At the mere mention of the word "lunch", Padfoot and Prongs' eyes immediately brightened. They immediately made a mad dash for the kitchen as Teddy, Harry and I stifled our laughter and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she grumbled.

"Well," Harry said, "we'd better get going, or there'll be none left for us."

And with that, we quietly made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

So that's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys like it!

**P/S: **I've gotta go sleep now 'cause I have dance prac tomorrow, so I'm justt going to say **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS YOU TOTALLY AWESOME READERS **(even if it was just an "update soon!" because yeah, I admit deserved that)! :D Will put up a proper TYVM list later. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Vengeful Plots

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful readers! Have you missed me? I'm really sorry about not updating regularly, but now that it's the summer hols I'll have more free time to do whatever (more or less) I want! And that means more frequent updates! :D

Anyway, in this chapter, _behold_- my first ever OC- Athelina Riddle. She's very wicked and merciless, not unlike a certain dead Dark Lord we know. Which is understandable, of course because she was-

Ginny: Shhh! No spoilers!

Oh, yeah, sorry Ginny. Anyway, I've got half of the next chapter done, so I'll most probably update tomorrow. It'll have the explainations for _everything_. You have my word.

Ginny: Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to it.

Umm, yeah... Won't want to be on the receiving end of a bat-boogey hex.

By the way, I'm considering doing a Twitter convo sort-of Fanfic for the next-gen, but I can't think up any cool usernames for the kids. If you have something awesome in mind, don't hesitate to add it with your review!

James Sirius: No "PotterChild", please. I need something better than that 'cause I'm A-M-A-Z-I-N-G -

Ginny: James! Don't be rude!

James Sirius: Sheesh, mum! I'm just trying to make sure I don't get something lame!

Ginny: _James Sirius Potter!_

James Sirius: Okay, okay, I'm going to my room...

Well, now that that's settled, would you like to do the honours, Gin?

Ginny: I would be-

James Sirius: Ooh! Ooh! Can I?

Ginny: _James!_

James Sirius: illusionix does not own Harry Potter, my dad extraordinaire, or any of J.K. Rowling's other awesome characters, such as _moi_. She would also very much appreciate constructive criticism and awesome suggestions for James Sirius Potter and co.'s Twitter usernames!

Ginny: _James Sirius Potter!_ How _dare_ you interrupt your mother!

**Watches Ginny chase after James** Well, now that _that's_ done, you should probably begin with the story. It's short, but I was lacking inspiration. Hope it's alright, though.

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Vengeful Plots**

**Athelina's POV**

I'd waited many years for a chance, any chance. It's been so long… Too long…

"Lady Athelina?" a meek voice called from the shadows. I recognised it as that of Amycus Carrow, one of my father's old servants.

"Mr _Carrow_," I replied, enunciating his name with so much contempt that the man actually flinched. Huh. Fear is a sign of weakness. "What, in the name of the Dark Lord, is so important that you have to… 'grace' me with your unwanted presence?"

"My Lady," he said, kneeling. "The Potters have visitors-"

"_Visitors_?" I had not raised my voice, but the weakling flinched all the same. "Is that the best you can do? Tell me that the Potters have _visitors_?"

"But m-my lady," he stuttered. "These are not normal visitors."

"Oh, really?" Perhaps he finally had information that could actually be of use to my cause.

"Y-yes, my Lady," he replied. "Time travellers."

Interesting. "Are they from the past or the future?"

"I-I'm not s-sure, my Lady."

"_Crucio_," I snarled, pointing my wand and the now writhing figure. "You incompetent fool! I ask you to do one thing- _one thing_- spy on the Potters. And you cannot even give me enough decent information! _Crucio, crucio, crucio!_"

"P-please, n-aaargh!" he screamed as the vicious red jets of light hit him again and again. Once his screams of agony had subsided, I spat in his face.

"You have one last chance. You _will_ get the information I require, or die trying. _You will not fail me again._"

With one last Cruciatus curse on the weakling, I swept out of the room. _Soon,_ I told myself. _Soon I will have my revenge._


	10. Chapter 10: The Tale of Ava Synn: Part 1

**A/N: **Hello again! Did you miss me? Ginny was ready to hex me really badly, but I managed to meet the deadline! So here's Chapter 10 as promised!

This chapter brings in yet another OC, Ava Synn. She's the-

Ginny: **glares menancingly, the incantation for a bat boogey hex on the tip of her tongue**

Um, right. No spoilers. Sorry, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Now, Gin, since James stole your chance yesterday, would you like to do the honours?

Ginny: Of course-

George: illusionix does not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, such as Fred and I.

Fred: And she is still looking for suggestions for the next generation Twitter usernames, as well as constructive criticism.

George: Sorry, sis-

Fred: -but you were-

George: -too-

Fred: -slow!

Fred and George: **laughs and runs off**

Ginny: AAAAAAARGHH! **chases after the twins**

Um right. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
The Tale of the Ava Synn**

**Harry's POV**

"Mmm," Sirius sighed happily in between mouthfuls. "Deesh eesh da behs lunch ehba!

"Translation," Remus supplied, "'This is the best lunch ever'."

"You always say that," Mum muttered, rolling her eyes.

"How about 'This is the best _future_ lunch ever'?" Dad supplied.

Sirius thought for a moment before swallowing. "Oh, alright. This is the best future lunch ever!" Sirius announced, winking at Ginny who chuckled.

"Honestly, Sirius," Mum chided. "You should know better than to hit on your godson's wife."

Sirius froze, turning to James. "Godson?"

"Don't look at me, she said it," James shrugged. "But I honestly thought she'd insist for Moony to be godfather."

"Moony's a werewolf," Mum sighed. "The Ministry would never allow him to be a guardian. Anyway, I think you'll do fine."

"Really?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide with admiration.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sirius!" Ginny groaned. "Yes, it is true. You are Harry's godfather. Now get over yourself!"

"LILYKINS!" Sirius yelled happily, pulling Mum into a hug. "I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"Hey!" Dad yelled indignantly as the rest of us laughed. "Get your filthy paws off my wife!"

At that moment, a bird I've never seen before flew in through the kitchen window with a letter clasped firmly in its beak. It was black from head to claw- even it's beak was black.

"It's beautiful," Lily gasped, stroking the bird once it had nearly dropped the letter into my lap, nearly missing my half-eaten lasagna.

"Strange," Remus mused as Sirius finally let go of Mum to stare at the strange bird that flew back out through the window. "Ravens don't deliver letters."

Curious, I opened the letter, breaking the unfamiliar seal and began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I must apologise for disrupting your lovely afternoon, but I have something urgent to discuss with you regarding the possible rise of a second Dark Lord. Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible. The Landlady has agreed to provide us with a private parlor so that we may converse away from prying ears._

_Regards,_

_Ava Synn_

I stared at the piece of parchment. Who on Earth was this woman? And the rise of a second Dark Lord? What in the name of Merlin did she mean?

"Who's it from, dad?" Albus asked.

"Does it have to do with Voldemort?" Mum asked softly as Dad paled.

"But old moldy short's been dead for years!" James exclaimed in disbelief.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What's going on?"

"I… I have to go." I stashed the letter away in my robes and was about to apparate, but Ginny swiftly stopped me.

"At least tell me you'll be okay," she pleaded.

"I'll be fine, dear," I assured her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back for dinner."

With that, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

"The Veritaserum you require," Hannah Longbottom, the Landlady, said as she placed a clear glass flask on the table next to me. "I must say that Professor Slughorn has provided you with quite a generous amount."

I chuckled in reply. "I believe I was a favourite of his. Used to be in his little club too."

"The Slug Club?"

"The very same," I smiled. "I was the best at potions in my year."

"Well, I never could get potions," Mrs Longbottom sighed. "Same as my husband. We both blew up a good couple of cauldrons under Snape. Now, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you, Mrs Longbottom," I smiled at her. "I do believe you've done quite enough for me already. I'll be fine waiting for Mr Potter in here."

"If you say so," Mrs Longbottom nodded before exiting the room.

I leaned back in the comfortable ivory chair, absentmindedly stroking Corvina's black feathers. _Maybe I should have let him take me instead,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe I shouldn't have hid like the coward I am._

Corvina nipped me in the finger harshly, as if she new what I was thinking. "Sorry, Cor," I sighed. "You're right, I'm being ridiculous, but still…"

I remember that night so clearly as if it happened just yesterday. I was at home, attempting to finish that nasty Transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall has set us for the holidays. My mother and stepfather were downstairs feeding my new step-sister Elizabeth when…

_I heard the door being blasted open. I froze, my eagle feather quill slipping from my grasp and scarring my essay with a nasty black streak. _

"_Who are you and what do you think you're doing in my house!" I heard my stepfather yell. _

_I remembered that disillusionment charm Professor Flitwick had thought me in advance due to my flair for charms. I muttered the incantation while giving myself a quick rap on the head, feeling something cold wash over my entire body. I quickly checked myself in the mirror of my dresser, and true enough, I was now invisible. Feeling slightly braver, I quietly trod down the stairs from my bedroom to sneak a peak at this new visitor._

"_Why, Ilysse," the intruder replied. He was a pale man with raven black hair and dark, condescending eyes. "You never told me you married this _filth_."_

"_T-Tom," I heard my mother gasp. "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_But then again, you never were planning to tell me, were you?" the man replied. "Just like you never planned to inform me of our daughter."_

"_D-d-daughter?" Mum stuttered. "I-I don't know w-what you m-m-mean-"_

"Lies_," the man spat. "_Crucio_!"_

_I flinched as the sound of my mother's screams filled the air. My stepfather immediately rushed forward, but the man whipped his wand, leaving him struggling on the ground in metal wires that bound him so tightly he was beginning to bleed. _

"_Ilysse!" he yelled, watching helplessly as his wife writhed and shrieked on the ground. "You maniac! Leave her alone!" _

"_Oh I don't think so," the man sneered. "She deserves everything, after what she did to me!"_

_I saw realisation dawn on my stepfather's face. "_You_!" he cried, indignant. "You're the one who raped her!"_

_I stared in shock at the man. He raped my mother? And she told me she's never seen my father since that night. Could he be…?_

"_When I get my hands on you-"_

"_I believe that will never happen," the man snapped. "You are getting far too annoying for my liking. _Avada kedavra_!"_

_I watched wide-eyed with fear as the bright-green jet of light that shot out from my supposed father's wand silenced my stepfather once and for all. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lay motionless on the floor, no longer struggling._

Stay calm,_ a voice in my head ordered. It was gentle but firm and sounded a lot like Professor Dumbledore. _Do _not_ make a sound.

_I obeyed, and shakily took a deep breath. Thankfully, the murderer didn't notice that there was an extra invisible presence in the room._

"_Now," he smirked, turning back to my mother who was now gasping for air, visibly shaken. "Where is my daughter?"_

"_You… you h-have no d-d-daughter-"_

"_Oh, but I believe I do," he laughed. It was a horrible laugh, cold and humorless. "And I believe she's right here."_

_I stared in shock as he picked a crying Elizabeth up from the sofa. No! He wasn't going to take my sister away! I wanted to scream, to shout, to say that I was here, to let him take me instead._

Quiet, child, _the voice chided. _A single sound and she _dies_.

_I restrained myself and struggled to remain composed. I didn't want him to take her away, but I definitely did not want her to die either. _

"_No! Not my daughter!" my mother yelled, mustering what little energy she had left to grip the hem of the man's robes. "Please! Not my Elizabeth!"_

"_Stand aside, woman."_

"_No! Not my baby! Please, don't take my baby away-"_

"Avada kedavra_!"_

_I almost screamed when my mother slumped back onto the floor, motionless. No, this wasn't happening…_

"_Such a shame," he muttered, rocking my crying sister. "Shh, dear, daddy's here now. Although Elizabeth is such a horrible muggle name, one not worthy at all for a daughter of the Dark Lord…"_

_The man thought silently for a moment. "Perhaps I shall call you Athelina. Yes, Athelina Riddle. An exquisite name for my perfect heir…"_

_With that he laughed maliciously before turning on the spot and vanishing._

A disgruntled caw from Corvina brought me back from the unpleasant memories. She was now giving me what seemed to be the sternest look a raven could muster. "Alright, alright," I sighed. "You're completely right, as usual. There was nothing I could've done-"

"Ava Synn?"

Instinctively, I turned to the sound of the voice, whipping out my wand in the process. I sighed when I saw that it was simply Mr Potter, but did not lower my wand.

"Show me your patronus."

I relaxed visibly once the famous silver stag erupted from his wand. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I understand," he replied. "So, you're Ava Synn?"

I nodded, holding out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter."

"Same. Interesting bird you've got there," he said, nodding at Corvina.

"Oh, this is Corvina. Ravens are just as good at being messengers as owls."

"I see. So, shall we get straight down to business?"

I sighed. "Where should I begin?"

"Wherever you deem appropriate, I suppose."

"Alright." I took a deep breath before I began to tell him my story.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tale of Ava Synn: Part 2

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really sorry for the extremely long time I took to update! It's been a rather busy term with me boarding and such.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all my English readers, especially those from London who've been affected by the London riots. I'm really sorry that I couldn't offer you a more cheerful plotline to lift your spirits (maybe you should read _A Christmas Dream_ and try focusing on mentally bashing old Voldy instead). My heart goes out to all of you, and I hope you will find peace soon.

And now, for the standard-

Sirius: illusionix does not own myself, the exceedingly gorgeous and smexy Sirius Black, or any of J.K. Rowling's other not-as-sexy characters.

James: She would also very much appreciate constructive criticism-

Remus: -and is still waiting for suggestions for the Third Generation's Twitter usernames.

Ginny: NYAAAAARGH! What is _with_ you people! **storms off**

Um, right. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**Update:** Due to requests for longer chapters, I have extended this one by a bit. (Yes, yes, I know it's still not _that_ long. **dodges random flying objects**)

* * *

**Chapter 11  
The Tale of Ava Synn  
****Part II**

**Harry's POV **

I stared at the woman before me. She was petite with a delicate frame and dark brown curls which, streaked with grey, elegantly framed her face. I involuntarily shuddered, remembering the memory of the 16-year-old Riddle that was trapped in the horcrux diary. There definitely was a subtle resemblance between the two, with their strong jawlines and pale complexions.

"So, Miss Synn-"

"Ava."

"Ava," I corrected. "Your sister was taken away by Tom Riddle?"

Her ice blue eyes brimmed with tears. "It's been 64 years, Mr Potter," she choked. "64 years since it last happened."

"And have you seen your sister since then?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"Two days ago," she managed, dabbing her eyes with what looked like a silk handkerchief. "I knew I should have done something, anything-"

The raven cawed disapprovingly and ruffled its feathers as the old woman burst into tears. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"With all due respect, Miss- um, I mean Ava," I said in what I hoped to be a reassuring tone, "from the way I see it, there really was nothing you could've done."

"You don't understand! I should have show myself, instead of letting him take her! I should have protected her, like a sister would! If only I had just been _brave_enough to even look at that… that _monster _in the eyes-"

"Your sister would have died."

"And I wouldn't be sending ruddy aurors after her!" she yelled.

"Wait- what?"

"The reason I called you here, Mr Potter," she sniffed, "is because I want you to track my sister down and send her to Azkaban."

I stared at the woman in disbelief. "Send her to Azkaban?" I echoed, confused.

"He's turned her into a right monster. Cold-blooded. Ruthless. Utterly insane. Just like her '_father_'," she spat. "And she's coming for you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "First, she'll find your family, your friends. She'll hunt them down one by one. And when the last one's dead, when she's sure she's caused you enough pain, she will find you."

I sighed. Damn that Dark Wanker. First, he kills my parents and gives me a stupid scar. Then, I had to destroy his bloody horcruxes. Now, he's left me a brainwashed human replica of himself! I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Why can't the smarmy git leave me alone in death?

"I'll find her," I assured her as I got up from my seat. "I promise."

The woman sighed. "I'm very sorry for troubling you, Mr Potter, but you're the only one I can trust to set things straight. And thank you, for all you've done."

"It's my job to put Dark Wizards and Witches in their place, Ava," I smiled reassuringly. "There is no need to apologise or thank me. Well, if that's all, I really must go. I believe my wife must be worried sick right now."

"That will be all. Good day, Mr Potter."

"Harry," I corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Well, if I have to call you Ava, then it's only right for you to call me Harry, isn't it?"

Ava Synn's tear-stained face broke out into a smile.

* * *

The minute I apparated home, I was bombarded.

"Harry!"

"Daddy!"

"You alright, sir?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Was it Death Eater?"

"Is it about Voldy, dad?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, this is so cool!"

"Cool? This is so _dangerous_! Oh Harry, dear-"

"I'm_ fine_!" I yelled over the everyone else, making them quieten down at once. "No it wasn't a Death Eater, but yes, it's about Voldemort."

"He's _alive_?" Albus gasped, eyes widening in fear.

"No, no, he's dead Al," I assured him.

"Then what on earth is going on?" Ginny demanded.

"Shouldn't you send them up first?" Remus inquired, motioning to James, Albus and Lily.

"No, let them stay," I replied. "They have to right to know."

"Alright then," Dad said impatiently. "So what's the big deal with _him_ now?"

"He's got a daughter."

"_What?_"

"Merlin, that is _sick_," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Which bird would want to sleep with _him_?"

"He raped a girl when he was seventeen, Sirius. A sixth-year Ravenclaw prefect by the name of Ilysse Synn. She rejected his romantic advances, but Riddle wouldn't take no for an answer."

"The poor girl," Ginny breathed, as mum sighed deeply.

"So who was it that wanted to see you?" mum asked.

"The woman to sent me the letter was Ava Synn-"

"_Synn_?" Remus exclaimed. "Is she-?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Ava Synn is the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Ilysse Synn."

"But you said she wasn't a Death Eater!" Sirius exclaimed. "How can she be _his_ daughter and not be a Death Eater?"

"She wasn't raised by him, Sirius. She had her mother until she was twelve. Then the wanker Voldemort saw fit to try and get hold of his daughter while killing the muggle husband of the the girl he loved but could not have."

"He obviously failed at math," mum muttered.

"However," I continued, "he took the wrong child. Ava Synn managed to stay hidden and undetected, whereas her step-sister, Elizabeth Bennet, was taken away and raised by the Dark Lord. She is now known as Athelina Riddle."

"She's alive?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but according to her sister, she's been heavily brainwashed. She is extremely loyal to her supposed 'father' and is apparently out for revenge."

"Revenge?" Ginny echoed.

"Gin, we've got to get the house under the fidelus charm. There're still a number of Death Eaters out there- you never know who could be her spy. I need to get to work immediately and get a team of Aurors looking into the case. As for you four," I said, turning to my parents, Remus and Sirius, "we need to find a way to get you back to your own time."

"What?" Sirius protested. "But we just got here!"

"It's not like it's any safer back in our time," dad said.

"No," I agreed, "it isn't. But I can't risk having you here at a time like this. If you stay here for too long, you might alter history permanently, or get held hostage by old Voldy's protégé, and I can't let that happen."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I can't have you die and change the entire course of history. I'll get Ron then head to the Ministry immediately and inform Kingsley of the situation."

With that, I spun on my head and apparated.


	12. Chapter 12: Ideas, Ideas

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a million years, and I'm really really really really sorry! This is an extremely short chapter so I had 13 posted up immediately along with it to make up for the shortness (didn't want to stay in Athelina's mind for too long, and it was hard to turn the plot to the direction I wanted). Posting this from my teeny tiny iPhone screen so hope it still turns out fine and as usual, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Ideas, Ideas**

**Athelina's POV**

"Well, Mr Carrow?"

The weakling cowered under my gazed. Pathetic. I knew I should have chosen one of the more competent Death Eaters. At least they would have gotten me valuable information.

Ah, if only Severus Snape had not been a bleeding, traitorous arse. He would have been _very_ useful…

I sighed. "You tried to run away, Mr Carrow, did you not?"

"N-no! No- I'd- I'd never-"

"_Lies_," I spat. How _dare_ the blithering idiot. Blatantly lying to my face! Preposterous! "Do you take me for a _fool_, Mr Carrow? Need I remember the rather… _unpleasant_ end your sister met at my hands?"

"N-n-no, my l-lady, p-please-"

"Mr Carrow, if you have nothing that is of any use to me, I suggest you remain _silent_."

The useless wimp immediately ceased his disgusting pleading and began whimpering to the ground. Merlin, why didn't I just Avada Kedavra him the first time? He was hindering my success, and his mere presence made me want to scream in frustration. I honestly don't know what my father was thinking when he decided to burn the Dark Mark into the filth's skin-

Hold on. Yes, yes, why didn't I see it before?

"M-my Lady?"

"Shut up, Carrow, and show me your mark."

"My mark?" the man asked, confused. "B-but my lady, it is nothing but a scar-"

"Just give me your bloody arm!" I yelled, causing him to flinch visibly before he reluctantly drew back his sleeve.

Indeed, the mark had been reduced to a scar after the Potter brat murdered my father, but perhaps I could bring it back. With magic.

I could reanimate the Dark Mark.

Perhaps…

"Perhaps, Mr Carrow, I will not do away with you just yet. I need you to go back to Knockturn alley, but this time to Madam Vladimir's bookshop for a _special request_."


	13. Chapter 13: The Dark Mark

A/N: The idea for this chapter actually came before Chapter 12, so please forgive any slip ups, holes or loose ends. And as usual, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
**The Dark Mark**

**Draco's POV**

I've come to the conclusion that the world absolutely _hates_ peace.

Trust something to go terribly out of hand the minute life's actually stable.

I mean honestly, I've been living my life peacefully- yes, _peacefully-_ for 21 years with my drop-dead gorgeous wife and a brilliant son. Well, of course there's the occasional drama with Astoria pulling a hissy fit over my lack of interest in whatever the rest of the Wizarding World's doing ("They had a _baby_, Draco! A_ baby_! It's an incredibly life changing experience! And this is Blaise we're talking about! Not Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, but _Blaise Zabini_! Your _best friend_! Can't you even take and interest in something, _anything_ other than yourself?") or horribly shocking news like Scorpius becoming friends with Rose Weasley ("Da-ad! She's _not_ Ron Weasley! She's just his _daughter,_ for Merlin's sake!"). But things have never been this wrong before. _Never_.

There's always been talks amongst pureblood fanatics- I got over the whole "Mudblood" stage when I matured during the war- of bringing back Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Deranged lunatics. I've wanted nothing to do with the psycho after seeing him for what he was- a world-dominating, power-hungry monster, not very much unlike that German muggle dictator, Adolf Hitler, really. But Potter and his aurors have always been able to rein the maniacs in. He got Goyle who'd become a sadistic muggle-hating mass murderer, not unlike their serial killers but obviously with a lot less brains, and he caught Travers and Yaxley, both of which were trying to find ways to resurrect the Dark Lord and his ways.

But _this_ was a first.

I'd managed to get a job as an Unspeakable in the Ministry after going back to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts. Usually I'd be in the Ministry at this hour, working on the latest case in the Department of Mysteries. In this case, it was that dratted veil in the Death Chamber- we were still trying to find out if the bloody thing is a gateway to the underworld, ever since some guy, that criminal that got out from Azkaban in my third year, I think, fell through it and completely disappeared. Luna Lovego- Scamander, I mean, has been aiding in our investigations. I stand by my fifth year verdict that the girl turned woman is loony, because she can bloody hear _voices_ coming from that thing! She says they're beckoning her, asking her to go to them. We're not too sure about the whole conversing with the dead thing, but if there _is_ one thing I'm sure about, it's that the thing gives me the bloody creeps.

But anyway, since Astoria's in France visiting relatives, I'd taken some time off research to keep Scorpius company.

My boy is just as mysterious as my work. He's a Malfoy but got into Gryffindor. Yes, _Gryffindor_. With the bloody weasels. That's how he became friends with the Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. The bloody hiliarity- a Malfoy becoming _friends_ with a Potter and a Weasley.

Merlin forbid they start _dating_.

We were at the Leaky Cauldron having some butterbeer after I'd taken him broom shopping. And then _it_ happened.

My dark mark burned.

It wasn't a full on burn like the ones we got whenever the Dark Lord summoned Death Eaters back in the days of the war. It was a mild one that was much weaker but nonetheless noticeable. It was almost as if someone wanted to bring it back to use.

Which should be impossible, considering the fact that my mark faded into a scar after the Dark Lord died.

Now it'd darkened for a second before reverting back to its original state- a scar. It seemed that someone had tried to force magic through the dead mark. Someone was trying the recall the Death Eaters. To regroup them.

Someone was trying to bring the Death Eaters back.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked when I'd clutched my arm and gone silent. Damn, this is going to ruin my entire plan of spending the day out with him. Damn Harry bleeding Potter! There was a new psychotic wanker on the loose. He should be rounding the bloody bastard up right now, instead of lazing around like he must be-

Wait a minute, Potter. _Potter was my answer_. He had that connection with the Dark Lord- _he'd know what was going on_.

"Scorpius, finish your drink," I told my son. "We're leaving."

"But dad-"

"I'll make it up to you," I promised. I would. "Hurry up, we need to get home."

He sighed dejectedly. "Alright."

I mutely pulled him to his feet then dragged him to the inn's fireplace. Astoria'd have my head if I left him alone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Malfoy manor," he said monotonously, obviously put out with the sudden change of plans. He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

They were _Avada Kedavra_ green.

"Malfoy manor," I repeated. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Besides, if there really was some new Dark Lord wannabe around, Potter needed to know. As much of a numbskull he was, he was more that adept at his job as head auror and obviously could lock raving madmen away, keeping them _far_ away from innocent children.

And I needed to protect my son.

* * *

"Potter!" I yelled, scrambling out of the fireplace. "Potter! Where the fuck are you?"

"What?" a boy that looked very much like Potter asked with a bemused expression on his face. Must be his eldest.

"Malfoy!" Ginny Weas- I mean Potter, shrieked, running out of the kitchen. "Shut that foul mouth of yours! There are _children_in this house!"

"Did someone say _Malfoy_?" another boy beside Potter's son with shoulder length black curls demanded, raising an eyebrow. "As in _Lucius_ Malfoy?"

"Shh, Sirius!" Ginny We- Potter snapped. "To your rooms, all of you!"

'_Sirius'?_ I thought. _Why is that name so familiar?_

"But he's a Death Eater!" the boy retorted, whipping his wand and pointing it at my face. "A _Death Eater_! He's going to kill Prongs' son!"

Now if there was anything I hated worse than having a wand pointed in my face was being called a bloody _Death Eater_. Bleeding stereotypical brats never understand anything. Just hearing the accusation made me want to draw my wand and hex the little prat to pieces.

"_Sirius_!" Ginny warned. "Put that wand down!"

"And let him _crucio _the lot of us? Hell no! He's a Death-"

"_Don't you dare say it_," I snarled, finally drawing my wand and pointing it at the insolent runt. That shut him up. Keeping my wand trained on the boy, I turned to Ginny Weasley. "Weasley, I ask only one thing of you. _Where the hell is your husband_?"

"It's _Potter_-"

"Whatever, Weas- alright, _Potter_! _Where is he_?"

"He went to see the Minister-"

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I replied rolling my eyes. With the new information in mind, I walked back to the Potter's fireplace.

"What about Scorpius?" Ginny Weas- Potter asked.

Damn, I'd almost forgotten about my son. "Could you keep an eye on him for me?"

She nodded. "I'll pick him up. He can have some fun with Albus for the day."

"That would do. Thank you," I replied gratefully before throwing some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!"

With a whoosh of green flames, I was gone.

* * *

In my haste, I'd shot out of the fireplace and landed butt first onto the hard wooden floor of the Ministry Atrium. Swearing silently to myself, I got up from my undignified position and brushed some of the soot off my robes.

"Not every day you see a Malfoy so flustered," a female voice drawled.

I looked up to see the smirking face of Hermione Granger.

"Oh sod off, Granger-"

"Weasley," she corrected. Right, nearly forgot she married the weasel. "And if I'm not wrong, Mr Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be spending the day off with your son?"

"Urgent matters, none of your business," I snapped. "If I'm not wrong, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Right you are," she replied, still smirking as she turned on her heel and left. "Oh, and you missed a spot!" she added over her shoulder, laughing as she flooed off in a fireplace.

_Insufferable know-it-all_, I thought, scowling as I wiped off any remaining traces of soot and quickly made my way to the lift.

* * *

"Level 1: Minister of Magic's Office," a pleasant sounding female voice intoned.

That was my stop, and I was just in time.

Potter had just come out of the Minister's office with the Weasel, and the two were slowly making their way towards the lift.

"Potter!"

Potter stopped in his tracks, evidently surprised. The weasel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Er, what he means is-"

"Shut up, Potter, I know exactly what he means," I rolled my eyes. "I need to speak with you. _If_ Weasley doesn't mind, of course," I added sarcastically.

"Oh of course I mind-"

"Ron, it's fine," Potter interrupted, shooting his friend a warning glance. "Well, Malfoy, it's nearly 4. Would you like some tea?"

"T-tea?" I spluttered. What on earth was Potter doing, inviting me to _tea_?

"Well yes, _tea_," Potter replied, giving me a pointed look.

_Ah_, I thought, having caught on. _It simply meant that he was agreeing to talk. _"Very well, then," I replied, sighing inwardly. I should've just waited for him at his bloody house.

"Well, uh, you two have 'fun'," Weasley said nonchalantly before apparating away.

I winced at the pop sound, remembering the first time I'd side-alonged with my father. Dreadful feeling, that. Now that I'd gotten my license, I still preferred to travel by floo.

Potter'd probably noticed my apparent distaste for apparition, for his next words were, "Shall we floo?" Nodding, I silently followed him to the lift. There was no way in hell I was going to apparate unless it was bleeding necessary.


	14. Chapter 14: Memories and a Promotion

**A/N:** Greetings, dear readers! I am back! So sorry for not posting as soon as I know you all would have liked, but I was severely lacking inspiration on where to go next.

And also too busy trying to find Sanubis fluff in the Throne of Fire (there was like, one kiss scene. Only _one_. I am so disappointed in you, Rick Riordan).

But since I've been hit with a tidal wave of the stuff, Chapter 15 should be coming...

...soon.

I do not own Harry Potter (although the rights would've been an awesome Christmas present). I don't even own his family and friends. I am not getting money from this, but you get to read it nonetheless. So enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****Memories… and a Promotion**

**Draco's POV**

Potter was staring at me blankly after I'd recounted my entire unpleasant experience with the Dark Mark and my legitimate concerns. Damn him, did he not understand the gravity of the situation here?

"Potter!" I yelled in his face, snapping my fingers before his eyes. "Someone is trying to regroup the Death Eaters and all you're going to do is _stare at me_?"

"Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, recoiling. "Don't get your knickers in a twist! Besides, it didn't even work!"

_He's right, I thought,_ willing myself to calm down. Unlike some people, I couldn't concentrate under pressure.

_It didn't work _this time_,_ another part of me said, clearly more pessimistic.

Quickly brushing that thought away, I shifted my focus back to Potter and voiced one of the deeper concerns I've had for a while.

"_He's_ not coming back, is he? I mean you _did _kill him properly, didn't you?"

"Well one, we did make sure all his horcruxes, even that bit of soul in me, had been destroyed." Wait, Potter had _Voldemort's soul_ in him? "I'll explain later," he added, when I'd raised my eyebrows at his last comment. "Two, I did check after the battle. There really was no life left in that disgusting snake-like shell of his. And three, I didn't kill him. The Dark Wanker killed himself with his own killing spell. _Again_," he mused.

"And a piece of his soul was stuck to you, because…?"

"He tried to kill me as a kid, remember? Apparently, his soul had been so unstable from all that splitting and horcrux making that a small piece broke off and created my scar." He answered. "Gave me a connection to his mind. A painful advantage," he said, wincing slightly, "but an advantage nonetheless."

"But you lost the connection?"

"Yes, when he attempted to kill me. He destroyed his own horcrux."

"And, connection or not, you're certain he's dead?"

"Well, the bastard's got nothing left anchoring him to the mortal world. So yeah, pretty much."

"But you're not _certain_?"

"Malfoy," he sighed. "No one is ever certain of death. But even with the resurrection stone, he wouldn't be in a fully corporeal body, so I wouldn't be too worried about him trying to come back. His remains were properly and completely disposed of after the war. Cremation," he answered, just as I was about to ask how. "With a rather impressive fire charm from Luna."

"_Lovegood_-?"

"Not important," Potter interrupted. "But since you have told me that highly disturbing piece of news, there is something I must tell you too."

And then he explained to me the story of Ava Synn and her sister.

Now it was my turn to stare at him.

"The Dark Lord had a _child_?" That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! He was so against the idea of love, so convinced that anyone who believed in the concept was foolish and weak. Why would he knock up a girl?

"Her mother was a rape victim. Apparently no one says no to Tom Riddle," Potter laughed dryly.

"Except you," I pointed out.

"Why, a compliment from Draco Malfoy!" Harry grinned. "What an honour! I'm so flattered!"

"Oh shut up, Potter."

"If I did, who'd be the one to tell you that the one who's probably the sole reason for your distress is now called Athelina Riddle?"

I froze with shock. Athelina Riddle? Where had I heard that name before?

And then I remembered.

I'd been about to start my sixth year of Hogwarts when I was forced to become a Death Eater. That's when I met _her_.

_I kept my head low and focused on the ground before me, hastily making my way of the headquarters by myself. Father had ordered me to return home first, as the Dark Lord still had some "business" to discuss with him._

_I wasn't stupid. I knew that by "business" he meant his own punishment._

I must stay strong,_ I told myself silently. _Malfoy men are _not _weak. I must stay strong.

"_Hello, young Malfoy."_

_Her words were cold, emotionless. And yet a small smile graced her modest features. _

"_Ma'am," I nodded to her. "Careful," Uncle Sev had once told me. "Do not underestimate any of our allies." I didn't know who she was, so I decided to go with a polite, respectful greeting. One that hopefully wouldn't get me _crucio_-ed or_ avada kedavra_-ed_.

"_Ah," she said, still smiling. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "I see you have joined us."_

_I nodded stiffly, desperately wanting to get home. Away from here and her cold gaze. Where I would be _safe_._

"_Following in your father's footsteps, are you? Good, good." She seemed genuinely pleased by this. "My Lord has informed me of your mission. Should you _fail_, young Malfoy," her smile grew even wider, "well, I'm sure he'll let me play with you. We'll have _lots_ of fun together, you and I."_

_I shuddered. This was not good. I was talking to a woman who just about as deranged as my Aunt Bella. _

"_Athelina!"_

_Both the lady and I turned to greet the newcomer. _Speak of the devil,_ I said to myself bitterly._

_When Aunt Bella spoke, her voice was practically dripping with malice. "The Dark Lord has summoned you," she said, glaring at the woman venomously. Yet the lady called Athelina remained unfazed and, if possible, even more amused. _

"_Why, Bella, I thought you said he couldn't get enough of you?" she mocked._

"_Why you little-"_

"_Ladies," another voice interrupted before a vicious one-sided cat fight could break out, one that I'd probably be in the middle of. I sighed. Finally, someone who wouldn't crucio me at the first chance!_

"_Well hello, Severus," Athelina smiled. "I was just making my way to see my lord. Although it seems that Bella here might have some, ah, _unresolved issues_."_

_Aunt Bella growled in response._

"_I'd better make my leave now," she continued. "It is never good to keep my Lord waiting. I'll leave her at your hands now."_

_Then there was a sharp crack and she disappeared._

"_The little _bitch_!" Aunt Bella swore, stamping her foot in frustration. "When I get my hands on her, I'll-"_

"_Come, Draco," Uncle Sev said to me quietly as Aunt Bella continued to rage and fume. I complied, and he took me back to Malfoy Manor at once._

"Malfoy? Malfoy!"

I blinked. Potter was waving his hand in my face. "Malfoy! Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine," I decided.

"You look pretty out of it," Potter said, eyeing me warily as if he expected me to collapse or faint.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Listen, I… I've met her before."

"Ava Synn?"

"No. Athelina Riddle."

Potter nodded, as if he was expecting this all along.

"Caramel coloured hair and sort of pale, ice blue eyes," I told him. "She was rather delicately built in fact. Petite frame, had a height of no more than 160 centimetres.

_And yet you cowered under her gaze,_ the voice in my head mused dryly.

"Rather pale skin," I continued, ignoring it. "As if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time. That's… that's all I remember"

Potter nodded once more. "I'll send my men after her at once. But there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you. I've had a few… unexpected visitors."

"The impertinent brat," I realized. "Siri-something?"

"Sirius," Potter corrected. "Sirius Black, in fact."

"Sirius Black…" The Azkaban escapee! "What in Merlin's name?"

"Yes, Sirius Black. Alleged mass murderer of twelve muggles and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"But the rat's alive!"

"He was framed," Potter replied, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Framed for the murder and betrayal of his best friend by that _traitor_," he spat, green eyes blazing at the mention of Pettigrew.

"So he was a blood traitor? But he's a Black!"

"He was disowned. Ask your mother and she would know."

"But he's here! He _died_-" Potter's eyes darkened slightly, but I ignored him, "but he's _here_, right now!

"Why, thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

"He… he called me a Death Eater!" I exclaimed indignantly

"Were you not one?" Potter smirked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"But- no- he's here- what- _how_?" I spluttered incoherently.

"Time turner mishap."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Well, Athelina Riddle is on the rise and out for my blood, because I killed the Dark Lord. It isn't safe for them to be here."

"_Them_?"

"Sirius. Professor Lupin. My parents."

"Your _parents_?"

"Yes. As their seventeen year-old selves. And let me tell you, Malfoy, I _want_ to be born."

"But how am I supposed to help you?" I asked. "I'm only Deputy Head. And I'm pretty sure Hendrikson's not going to let you do whatever you want just because you're the bloody savior of the Wizarding World." John Hendrikson was the current Head of the Department of Mysteries, and he was adamant about the whole sticking to rules no matter what thing.

"Oh, well," Potter replied, his smile growing wider as his green eyes sparkled, as if he knew a secret I didn't. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"What?"

"Hendrikson's retiring."

I blinked. "Hendrikson's _what_?"

"Retiring," Potter repeated, amused. "Maybe you should get your ears checked, Malfoy. Or, rather, Mr new-Head-of-the-Department-of-Mysteries."


End file.
